


Glow

by karcathy



Series: The way you said "I love you" [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: Fareeha and Angela enjoy a sunny day.





	Glow

It was a beautiful day in early spring, the sort of day that gave you hope the weather was turning and bathed you in warm sunshine and possibilities. Fareeha was free, and although Angela protested that she still had work to do, she managed to drag her away from it without too much difficulty. The weather was too nice to stay inside, so they gathered together food for a late lunch and took it outside for an impromptu picnic.

“It's so bright,” Angela said, squinting as they stepped outside, “I can't think of the last time it was this sunny.”

“You were probably working,” Fareeha said, her tone light and teasing.

“Probably,” Angela agreed. She was smiling vaguely in Fareeha's direction, the sun too bright in her eyes for her to judge it accurately.

“Where should we sit?” asked Fareeha, waving a hand to indicate the broad area in front of them.

“Anywhere, I don't mind,” said Angela, still looking at Fareeha rather than at possible places for them to sit.

Fareeha stood there thoughtfully for a moment, then spread out the picnic blanket on a relatively smooth area of grass with a view out over the sea. Angela sat down gracefully, her legs folded to one side, and Fareeha knelt next to her, opening their Tupperware of sandwiches and offering it to Angela. She took one, smiling, and looked out over the sea as she bit into it.

“It really is beautiful out here,” she said, returning her gaze to Fareeha and smiling again, “Thank you.”

Fareeha smiled, her face reddening. She opened her mouth to speak, but took a bite of her sandwich instead, turning away to look out across the waves. They ate their sandwiches quietly, enjoying the peace and the sunshine and the slight breeze ruffling their hair.

“The sun feels so nice,” Angela said, brushing the crumbs of her last sandwich off her lap.

“Mm,” Fareeha agreed, stretching out her legs and lying down on her side, “I could stay like this forever.”

She looked up at Angela, a lazy smile on her face.

“I wish,” Angela said, with a soft sigh, “It's like a dream.”

Fareeha gave her a quizzical look, her brow furrowed.

“You want it to last forever, but you know it can't,” Angela explained, her expression growing just a little sad, “And thinking about it just makes it vanish quicker.”

“Don't think about it,” Fareeha said, reaching across and taking her hand, then lacing their fingers together, “Think about me.”

Angela laughed. The sun was getting lower now, closer to the horizon, and the rays caught Angela's blonde hair in a way that made it sparkle like spun gold. It was almost magical, full of warmth and promise.

“I love you,” Angela said, squeezing her hand, a smile dancing on the edge of her lips.

“You're welcome,” Fareeha said, grinning up at her, half-blinded by the light and unable to look away.

Angela smiled properly, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her lips. The sunlight glowing in her hair made it look like she was being kissed by an angel. In her view, that wasn't so far from the truth. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally intending on doing these every day but I ended up going home this weekend so I skipped a few days... I'll try to get back on track but I also want to prioritise writing longer stuff & I should also think about preparing for my exams this month -.-


End file.
